


Give Me Danger

by robinasnyder



Series: Dangerous Lovers [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: At some point there would be softness in their relationship. At some point there would be quiet conversation and an understanding. But this was not that point in their lives. This was early on, when Ra’s was still wondering why he hadn’t killed Roman Sionis, and Roman was wondering much the same.or: Roman talks Ra's into sex on the balcony
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Dangerous Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Give Me Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



At some point there would be softness in their relationship. At some point there would be quiet conversation and an understanding. But this was not that point in their lives. This was early on, when Ra’s was still wondering why he hadn’t killed Roman Sionis, and Roman was wondering much the same.

Roman had rented a hotel room. It was a beautiful, lavish place, practically lacquered in gold and dripping with pearls, which Roman loved and Ra’s hated. It was also the tallest hotel in Gotham that had balconies, which was the most important feature of this hotel. Roman got them the penthouse. Ra’s was a powerful man, in the sense of physically powerful. He was handsome too, weird elf ears and tragic facial hair aside. He was dangerous. So was Roman, but not in the way Ra’s was. Roman couldn’t break every bone in Ra’s body, after all. But then, that was why this was fun. 

“I could introduce you to my barber. He’d have that unsightly mess on your face cleared up,” he snapped in fingers in front of Ra’s face. Ra’s didn’t even blink. “Just like that.” Roman plastered on a big smile. 

Ra’s looked deeply unimpressed, which made Roman’s smile morph into a pout. “Your attempts at wit are lacking.” 

“Ah, you won’t care in a minute, Ra’s,” Roman said, slipping off the sinfully beautiful pink jacket he was wearing. 

“And why is that?” Roman shivered at that question. Ra’s had the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. It washed over him like a wave, dragging him down into a gorgeous, watery grave. 

“You’re going to fuck me,” Roman said, working on his tie. 

“I assumed as much.” Ra’s didn’t look impressed, but Roman was smiling again. 

“On the balcony. Actually, over the balcony.”

Ra’s raised one eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yes. You’re such a big, strong warrior, surely you can fuck my ass as hard as you like and keep me from plunging to my death,” Roman cooed, throwing his tie aside. His hands went to his buttons, but Ra’s brushed them aside and began to efficiently divest Roman from his clothes. 

“And how do you know I won’t drop you?” Ra’s asked. 

“Ah, Ra’s, that’s half the fun,” Roman said, a wide smile on his mouth. Ra’s paused for a moment, only a second before grabbing Roman’s sunglasses and throwing them onto the sofa. Before Roman could protest, Ra’s had his mouth on him in the type of biting hard kiss that signified Ra’s losing control. Roman knew he’d won his round. 

Ra’s was always efficient when he undressed Roman. It was something Roman liked about him. Ra’s didn’t shred his beautiful clothes, but he got them off so fast that sometimes Roman wondered if he only dreamed that he’d been wearing them. Ra’s took the same care with his own clothes. So while Roman stood back, naked as a jay himself to admire his lover, Ra’s quickly divested himself of his own clothes.

“Balcony,” Ra’s ordered. 

Roman practically skipped out to the balcony. The view was perfect, a little hazy from the pollution of the city, but Roman loved his city, pollution and all. And this high up, they could see the stars as well as the other buildings. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“What? The vile, broken city which feeds on the filth of humanity?” Ra’s asked with disgust heavy in his voice. He’d stepped right behind Roman without making a sound, but Roman had felt when the warmth of the other man approached his bare skin. 

“Hey, I’m part of the filth.” 

“And part of the beauty,” Ra’s said. “Now, show me this position you were so excited to try.” 

Roman almost purred. He went to the balcony railing. It was sturdy railing with a plexiglass wall beneath. Roman tipped himself over the balcony until his hips were on the railing and his head was tipped down towards the ground. 

“My, my, long way down,” Roman called. He felt Ra’s hands on his hips. 

“You prepped yourself for me. How thoughtful,” Ra’s called back, pulling the plug out. Roman could vaguely hear it bounce on the ground. 

“Big cock like yours? Always pays to be prepared if I don’t want to wait a million years to be prepared.” Roman found himself smirking down at the never-ending fall below him. 

“I told you about that wit, boy,” Ra’s said. He pushed himself in to Roman with no warning, but that was normal for them. 

Ra’s hands on his hips were so strong. Roman reached down toward the ground. He was standing on his toes, legs spread, ass up, barely balanced at all. The only things keeping gravity from claiming him was the rail which was bruising Roman’s hips, and the rough, strong hands keeping him steady. 

Ra’s started to pound into Roman with no pretext of warmth or foreplay. Who needed foreplay with a life was on the line? Roman started to laugh, louder and higher with each thrust. His fingers splayed out and his palms pressed against the glass. He laughed more thinking about the confused window washer who would clean his handprints off later. Would that stranger worry? Would he think this was about death? This was about life and giving death the middle finger. 

Ra’s al Ghul, terrifying murder and powerful assassin was holding onto him for (Roman’s) dear life. He was fucking Roman like he could breed him, like it was a need and not a want. The man hadn’t killed Roman yet, and Roman was starting to feel pretty fucking sure that he wouldn’t. 

“You like the view now?” Ra’s called to him. He could hear it over the whistling of the wind, which was so much higher this far up. 

“Nothing better but your cock, sweetheart!” Roman shouted back at the top of his lungs. 

“Cheeky shit,” he could hear Ra’s say, just loud enough to not be totally swallowed by the wind. The pounding in increased, making him more unstable. He was swaying and grinding against the railing and glass. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Roman shouted. Blood was rushing to his head and it was starting to get hard to breathe. He was beginning to see stars. He was also pretty certain he’d never been so hard in his entire life. 

Ra’s was relentless, as always. It was just in his nature. But he wasn’t drawing this out. That was probably good or else he’d be fucking someone as limp as a corpse. A couple more very hard, deep thrusts, the type Roman would be feeling for days, and a couple more deep, throaty, breathless laughs from Roman and Ra’s al Ghul was coming buried deep inside his asshole. He was positively filled with the man. This left Roman swaying in the wind, hard as a rock, giggling like a schoolgirl and making no moves to fix any of it. 

Ra’s rough fingers began to stroke Roman’s cock. Three long strokes from those perfect hands and Roman was splattering semen against the glass. He felt entirely boneless then. He didn’t even make any motion to resist when Ra’s hauled him back up onto the balcony proper and over to the patio furniture. Ra’s laid down, holding Roman to his chest. 

“You’re blindingly stupid,” Ra’s said. 

“You love it or you wouldn’t be here,” Roman said, nibbling on Ra’s neck. 

“You’re lucky that I don’t kill you, in your sleep,” Ra’s shot back. 

“You could do it during my waking hours too. But you haven’t. You like it. And you know why?” Roman asked. 

“Why is that?” Ra’s asked, almost sounding amused. He was cradling Roman to his chest. Even as cold as the wind was, Ra’s chest was like a super nova and Roman felt as warm as if he were tucked in bed. 

“It’s the danger of being with me,” Roman said. 

“You think you’re dangerous?” Ra’s scoffed. “I have killed more powerful men than you without thought or care or worry.” 

“You know I am,” Roman said, almost feeling sorry for him. “You know it because it’s addicting. I’m addicting and you want more. You want to be stupid when you’re with me.” 

“It’s stupid being with you,” Ra’s said, sounding annoyed. 

“See, addicting,” Roman giggled. 

“And what do you get, giving me the power to destroy you at any second?” Ra’s asked. His voice was serious now. 

“Danger. You give me danger and I love it.” Roman tipped his head up, peering into Ra’s eyes. “And I love that.” 

Ra’s was silent for a long moment, before he drew Roman in and kissed him on the mouth, hot a heady. “Give me danger,” he murmured against Roman’s mouth before kissing him again. Roman was nearly purring. He loved it when he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from one of Ewan McGregor's other movies, Velvet Goldmine, and his character's Song "Give Me Danger". It just fits really well.


End file.
